bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Naoto Shirono
, | birthday = 1st December | age = 18 | gender = Female | height = 5ft 4in | weight = 43kg | eyes = Dark Blue | hair = Dark Blue | blood type = AB | unusual features = X-shaped Scar | alignment = | affiliation = None | previous affiliation = None | occupation = Part-time Waitress | previous occupation = None | team = Thomas Allan Giselle Nagareboshi | previous team = None | partner = Thomas Allan Giselle Nagareboshi | previous partner = None | base of operations = , Nakamura Apartments | marital status = Single | relatives = Unnamed Parents | education = Parents, School | status = Active | fullbring = Bitchslap | shikai = Ryūjōmaru | bankai = Kokyū Ryūjōmaru }} Naoto Shirono (直人城野, Shirono Naoto; lit. Naoto Whitefield), known by her middle name of Natalie (ナタリー, Natarī) and the shortened form Nat (ナット, Natto), is a young woman of descent living in ; specifically . Appearance Naoto is a young woman in her late teenage years. She sports short-cut black hair with a distinct dark blue hue with matching eyes, is of average height and weight for her age, and quite athletic. When she was seven years old she was involved in a car accident which left her with a jagged X-shaped scar between her breasts. Personality History Synopsis :Main Article - Rising Phoenix: Gears of Fate *Journey to Karakura: Beginning of an Epic *Planes and Trains: To Kannonji We Go! Powers and Abilities 'Kendō:' When she was younger Naoto took martial arts lessons with Thomas, mostly because she wanted to remind herself of home. As such she has some skill with a sword. She prefers linked movement and thus uses practiced ''kata. Human Abilities Fullbring Bitchslap (雌非難, Mesuhinan) is the name of Naoto's Fullbring, which is manifested from the bracelet she wears. *'Focus:' The focus of Naoto's Fullbring are her matching bracelets on each of her wrists. It is classified as a Caster-type because of the special ability it grants and also because she lacks a physical weapon. :Special Ability: Whenever Naoto makes a punching motion an ethereal limb appears to mimic the motion; which possesses strength many times greater than Naoto's own. The limb appears from a rift in the air away from Naoto's actual position, enabling her to attack at range. She can also control the size of the summoned limb, as demonstrated when she used it to slap Thomas at range. :*'Enhanced Strength:' The ethereal arm possesses immense levels of physical power, and can easily demolish buildings with a single motion. Shinigami Abilities Zanpakutō (竜条丸, Dragon Brander). Naoto's zanpakutō has light pink hilt wrapping, as well as a bronze circular guard with four inward curves. She keeps it hidden within a black violin case which dangles from her shoulder. *' :' Its release command is "Flash" (閃け, Hirameke), which Naoto follows with an additional command of "Power" (威勢, Isei), "Speed" (急ぎ, Isogi), or "Technique" (術, Jutsu). The form and abilities alters depending on the term called, and holds some relevance to attack, evasion, and strategy. :*'Power' is the form of Ryūjōmaru's power that is aligned with brute force strength. It resembles a -esque sword with a wider blade than what is normal, and a decorative hand guard and hilt set with exquisite gold markings, with a dark blue theme. :*'Speed' is the form of Ryūjōmaru's power that is aligned with speed and dextrose movement. It resembles a blue that rises up to her elbow with exquisite gold markings, and two curved blades parallel to each other. From the knuckle forward it resembles a regular katana blade. :*'Technique' is the form of Ryūjōmaru's power that is aligned with strategical ability. It resembles a dual- connected to a hilt with exquisite gold markings by two long chains. The main blade is oval-shaped while the secondary is that of a circular blade with an accompanying crescent blade. :Shikai Special Ability: :*'Ryū Tenzoshu' (竜天蒼瞬): Naoto's speed increases for a short time, allowing her to maneuver more quickly and deliver attacks at a much quicker rate; or simply to bolster her shunpo prowess and dodging ability. The technique is usable only by the Speed form of Ryūjōmaru. :*'Rengoku' (煉獄, Purgatory; lit. "smelting/forging prison"): Naoto swings her zanpakutō forward, causing four geysers of flame to erupt from the ground. She can also release this attack at close-range from the blade, where she then slams it into the area around her opponent as blue flames. This causes the four geysers to join into a single geyser, which then erupts beneath the targets feet in addition to the initial flames. The technique is usable only by the Power form of Ryūjōmaru. :*'Rasen' (螺旋, Spiral; lit. "spiral-shell (as of a swirl"): Naoto raises her zanpakutō into the air. Violet energy surrounds her and engulfs anyone surrounding her in the process, whether it be friend or foe. The energy itself can also randomly burn, freeze, shock, or poison anyone caught within the vicinity; making it a reliable offensive that is difficult to defend against. The technique is usable only by the Technique form of Ryūjōmaru. *' :' Not yet Achieved. Notable Relationships Friends Thomas: Giselle Nagareboshi: Teachers Akira "Senshi" Nakamura: Like Naoto herself, Akira originally came from Japan. As such he could sympathize with her moving away from the country of her birth to a country she knew little about; and helped ease the transition of moving by offering guidance and support. He was her teacher for many of her subjects during her school career, and later became her landlord after she moved away from her parents home. Behind the Scenes *Naoto shares her character likeness with another of the author's characters: Mariko Kori. This is due to Naoto Fuyumine (the character both are based on) is one of his favorite characters from Dogs: Bullets and Carnage. *Naoto's unofficial title is Mistress of Bitchslaps. She slaps her childhood friend, Thomas, at least once in every chapter. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Fullbringer Category:Original Character Category:Alternate Universe Category:Rising Phoenix: The Gears of Fate Turn